Sage of DxD
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: During the final Battle of the End, Naruto and Sasuke unleash an attack which created a destabilized portal in the space time continuum . Awakening before a Goddess of creation and death, he is told something shocking. RATED M Dark elements.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the pollAl on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** **Vision Dominican**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

*Valley of the End*

"You were my Brother Sasuke, we can still stop this!" Naruto yelled from within the golden anthropomorphic Kitsune avatar.

"You'll never see things my way. The Elemental Nations need a martyr, someone who they can use as a conduit. If you die fighting for their freedom, they will alway exist an ember of hope. If you fall here, the flames of what you believed will unite everyone in your name. Because of our past, I will finish this in a single shot." Sasuke declared from within the gem of is Tengu styled Avatar. Abyssal black flames burned into existence and transformed into a bow and arrow.

"You aren't leaving me with any other options." Naruto sadly announced as he transformed his orbiting black spheres into three colossal blades, one for his left side, right side, and muzzle.

"I know, _Indra no Ya(Indra's Arrow)_." Sasuke yelled as electricity arced off it.

" _Santoryu Ogi: Rokudo no Tsuji(Three sword style Secret Skill: Crossroad of Six Paths)._ " Naruto stated as he adjusted the left facing blade in his mouth and engulfed then in golden flames.  
"NARUTO!" the Uchiha screamed as he launched three arrows at Naruto, and switched the bow into a Kusanagi styled sword. He jumped toward his former teammate and brother.  
"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled back as they blades collided in a burst of sparks, while using two of the other blades to deflect Indra's arrow. Unfortunately one arrow ripped through his avatar, severing his right arm below elbow.

"Give up Naruto, you can't keep this up any longer." Sasuke warned him as his Rinne-Sharingan started to open a portal in the sky, which was drawing in everything in the vicinity.

"I can't Sasuke, you know this." Naruto disagreed as his muzzle blade transformed into three Truth seeking orbs and began to rip through Sasukes avatar. While the orbs were turning his armour into a sponge, Sasuke focused the Dimensional portal onto the object which reacted poorly. The spheres were stretched out to encompass the destabilizing portal.

"This is your last warning. Give up, or else one of us will die." Naruto warned him as Sasuke used his blade to cleave Naruto's avatar in half and the Tengu figure decayed into chakra flakes.

"*Pant* *Pant* _RASEN GUDŌAMA(_ _Spiralling Truth-seeking orb)_."Naruto gasped as he fired a swirling Gudōama into Sasukes left arm, causing it to wither and decay until he used his black flames to burn away the tainted point below his shoulder.

"That hurt baka." Sasuke groaned as his Rinnegan hybrid began to flicker, and destabilize the vortex even further and begin to grow exponentially.

"I could say the same... teme." Naruto explained as he clutched his bloodied left arm. Neither noticed that the destabilized portal began to consume the destroyed landscape, and debris.

"Looks like we've exhausted all of our chakra." Sasuke sputtered as the duo began to succumb to exhaustion, bloodloss, and Chakra deprivation, causing them to be pulled into Sasuke's destabilizing dimensional rift.

"I guess this it. Looks like we have finally done it. Our luck have reached their limits. Being able to narrowly escape death, managing to defeat a seemingly unbeatable foe like an actual Goddess. Funny that the only people who were able to defeat us was each other. Almost seems like Kishi-teme was obsessed with you." Naruto insanely ranted at the end as he was pulled into the vortex, accompanied by Sasuke shortly after.

*Unknown*

"So is this the Pure land?" Naruto asked from within the void as his blood congealed around his severed limb, and noticed a raven haired lady with alabaster skin. He noticed that she wore a silver yukata with a scarlet Obi, and held a golden staffed scythe with an obsidian blade atop of it.

 **"You are not in the Pure land Naruto Uzumaki, this is Limbo." the regal scythe wilder explained as she used her blade to tear open a doorway in the nothingness.**

"Can you tell me who are you, and why I'm here?" Naruto asked as she bashed him with the blunt end of her scythe.

 **"My name is Izanami-no-Mikoto, the goddess of death. You're here because you technically don't belong here." Izanami explained as she displayed a crystal ball releasing a golden light.**

"What does that mean '..Don't belong here?' I was brought here by you right?" Naruto asked as the Deity of Demise shook her head and changed the golden light into an image of his mother.

 **"I mean you don't belong in this world. Kushina Uzumaki biological parents are from this land, but Kushina herself doesn't belong in this realm. So you do not belong here either." Izanami explained to the Uzumaki, leaving him in a shocked state.**

"Where is she from then?" Naruto asked the Goddess as the mystical object changed to show three major groups of people. One had sets of snow white wings, one group had raven black wings, and the last group had a set of bat-like wings extending from their back.

 **"She is likely from the world of Devils, dragons, angels, and gods. She could be from any of the major groups of their world, but I don't quite know how she** **arrived in this world." Izanami told him as the crystal ball shifted back to its original form.**

"Why am I here then?" Naruto questioned the goddess as parts of his body began to dissolve into flakes of chakra, and began to be drawn into the object.

 **"You were meant to be in that universe, so the universe is correcting it's self. Your current body is being broken down, and used as raw materials for your new body which your soul will inhabit."Izanami explained as 73% of Naruto was consumed by the orb.**

"What do I have to do there? Stop a deranged Goddess, prevent a group of super terrorist from wiping out a country?" Naruto asked proudly as 92% of him was gone.

 **"No, just enjoy your second run _Nami_." Izanami stated as Naruto completely vanished into the sphere.**

*Naruto's unknown area*

'Where am I?' Naruto thought as he wearily opened his eyes, and noticed a massive lady in a cloak above him. Her face was covered by the black cloak and it seemed like the giant was running through some foliage towards an urban district of a super village.

 _"I'm sorry young one, but your mother can't watch after you. For your_ _safety and hers, I've been tasked with delivering you to someone to look after you." The giant apologized she carried him through colossal buildings, and towers._

'What does she mean? Kushina's my mother? Right?' Naruto asked as he attempted to recall said fact. He could remember her lovely scarlet hair, and caring smile. Why was everything getting so hazy.

 _"There is a young couple that has tried to have children. They have had a son, but they wish to have a daughter as well. So Nami Uzumaki, you're going to fulfill their wish." The giant figure declared as she stopped in front of a seemingly 20 story building._

"Baa abbba aa aa?" Naruto tried to ask himself, herself aloud? Everything was getting hard to remember ... she could remember that the lady said her name was Nami Uzumaki, and what her mom looked like. This lady was bringing her to a family, everything was going to be fine then.

 _"Were here child. Be safe, and remember... your mother loves you." The lady told her as she placed her in a basket on the buildings, and rung the doorbell before_ _vanishing in a swirl of twelve feathers, and a single tear._

"Dear, someones at the door." a masculine voice declared from the opposite side of the door. Footsteps began to grow louder, until a brunette who looked around twenty years old opened the door and looked down at her.

"honey, come quickly! Someone left a child on our doorstep!" The lady yelling into the house as she carefully grabbed the light blue basket the small child was bundled inside of. After she removed the wrapped up child from the basket, she set her next to a brunet child in a deep red blanket.

"Where did she come from?" The male figure asked her as Nami unwrapped herself from her blanket, and decided to look at the boy wrapped up next to her.

"I don't know. It's late tonight, so early tomorrow we should take her to the hospital to check her medical record." the man stated as Nami grabbed the brunet's hand and started hugging him.

"It looks like Issei likes her." the lady declared as they looked at the hugging duo.

"It does. Looks like her name is Nami Uzumaki. All it says is that 'She's the answer to your prayer'." the bearded figure read off as he picked a card out of the basket.

"If Nami doesn't have any immediate family here, I think we should apply an adoption forum." the lady told her significant other as they wrapped the now sleeping duo in dark purple blanket.

*17 years later*

"Hey Issei-kun, Nami-chan, can you two come in here?" an older lady asked as two teenagers entered the living room. The brunet was wearing a dark red t-shirt and was in some worn blue jean pants. The other teen was a strawberry blonde wearing a modified black and orange crop top jumpsuit, a single back length ponytail, and orange short shorts. They were Issei and Nami respectively.

"What is it Kaa-sama?" Nami asked her as she sat next to Issei on a couch in front of the adult couple.

"*Ahem* We've received word from the academy, and you two of you have been enrolled into Kuoh academy." their father declared as Issei gained a fairly perverted smirk.

"This is great. Until recently, Kuoh academy was an all-girl school. All those hot girl in a single place." Issei muttered perversely, before Nami smashed to top of his head with her left arm.

"Cool it Nii-san. You'll never get a girlfriend acting like that." Nami warned him as she adjusted her right sleeve.

"Alright you two, calm down. Tomorrow you're attending Kuoh academy, so prepare everything you need tonight." their mother informed them as Nami grabbed Issei's shirt and dragged him upstairs.

"Come on _Nee-san_ , I need to teach you how to properly act around girls." Nami told him as she threw him into their room, and slowly closed the door.

"They're like a married couple. Maybe she can teach him how to actually get a girlfriend." the father joked as they returned to their regular activities.

*Issei's room*

"Issei, you're going to tone down on your perverseness tomorrow." Nami warned him as she removed her jacket, and sat down on her bed.

"Like your one to talk, you get to look around changing rooms without being called a pervert." Issei complained as Nami gave him an 'innocent' look.

"What do you mean Nii-chan? I'm no pervert, I just happen to always be around when women are semi-clothed. Theres nothing perverted in simply being in a place where its acceptable for me to see women underwear." Nami perversely explained which contradicted the innocent tone.

"That's unfair. Hey I keep forgetting, why you don't wear your prosthetic?" Issei asked her as she slid on a white shirt with a red spiral underneath her breasts.

"And I keep reminding you that I look cool. I'm just like the Red hair Shanks from One piece." Nami told him as she dusted off the synthetic arm beside her bed. "But I'll wear it tomorrow, because it will help with carrying."

"I think that Kuoh might have an Anime group, so you could join that group. Pretty sure there's going to be some sexy girls in there." Issei muttered as Nami pulled out a small notebook, and started writing something in it.

"I think that this might give me some inspiration for the next one. 'Schools of Passion'. Could be great." Nami muttered as she finished writing in the notebook, and tucked it into her pocket.

"Tomorrow is going to be awesome." Issei declared as he unknowingly jinked himself.

*End*


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** ** _Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

Remember that there's fallen Angels in here. They've fallen because of impure actions. Keep that in mind.

*story start*

*Hyoudou Residence*

"Lets hurry Nii-chan, we don't want to be late for school." Nami reminded her brother as she adjusted the straps underneath her long sleeve shirt, holding her prosthetic arm. She had black gloves covering her normal hand and synthetic hand.

"I'm coming nee-chan, I wouldn't miss seeing all those beautiful girls in tight dresses." Issei muttered perversely as Nami smacked the back of his head, and carried their bento boxes towards the school.

'I hope I can find a girlfriend there.' Issei thought as he nursed his injury, and followed his sister towards the school. Unaware of how his desire was going to come true.

*Kuoh Academy 15 minutes later*

"So this is Kuoh academy, it looks cool." Nami muttered as she examined the massive walls surrounding the building. She noticed a redheaded teenager in one of the opened windows, but didn't announce it.

"I know! There's so many attractive girls here!" Issei oogled as a candy box smashed into his face, and shattered into shards of cardboard.

"HA! BULLSEYE!" someone yelled as Nami begrudgingly helped her perverted sibling up from the ground and dragged his semi-conscious body to their classroom.

"Buchou, what is it?" A raven haired teenager with bountiful assets asked the crimson haired teen, as she looked out the window.

"I believe that I've found two possible people to join my peerage. A pawn and a possible Rook or Bishop, don't you think Akeno?" the redhead asked as she closed her window and turned back to her companion.

"Possibly. I've heard that their names are Issei Hyoudou, and Nami Uzumaki-Hyoudou. Issei doesn't have any any special abilities, except a possible Sacred gear. Nami is sometimes referred to as Shanks the pirate because of her red hair and her one arm." Akeno informed her as they sat down on the ORC couch.

"Shanks the Pirate huh? From what I could see, she had both her limbs." The buchou pondered as Akeno nodded.

"We'll just have to wait and see in class." Akeno told her captain as they exited the room, and headed to their classroom.

*Room 301C*

"Attention everyone, we have two new students today. Nami Uzumaki-Hyoudou, and Issei Hyoudou. Please take the open seats in the back." The greying, spectacled teacher informed them as Issei took the second back left spot, and Nami took the back left spot.

"Now will everyone please turn to page 142 of book..." their teacher droned on as Nami adjusted her shoulder straps before one sentence caught her attention.

"We're going to need someone to grab the geography equipment, would someone lend Sona a hand with grabbing them?" The teacher asked as Issei turned to his sister with a scared expression, and mouthed 'NO'.

"I can Sona-san, here." Nami told her as she swiftly undid her shoulder straps, and launched her prosthetic limb like a javelin at the class rep. Unfortunately Sona wasn't expecting an arm to come flying towards her and the limb lodged itself in her opened jacket front.

"Was that practiced?" Sona asked Nami walked up and collected her limb from Sonas outstretched hands.

"Heh heh heh, yeah. It's kinda the best part of this thing." Nami told her as she slipped it on and attached it from under her shirt.

"Nevertheless, try not to repeat that or else I'll be forced to discipline you." Sona warned her as they exited the room to grab the Geography equipment.

"So Uzumaki-san, would you mind answering two questions for me?" Sona asked her as they opened the storage room and collected the textbooks, Globe, and reference guides.

"Go ahead, and please refer to me as Nami-san. Uzumaki-san makes me feel old." Nami told her as she tucked the books under her arms.

"Alright Nami-san. Why do you have a prothetic? Were you in an accident or something else, and why do you have two surnames?" Sona requested as she followed her classmate, carrying their items.

"I was born without my right arm, it's never bothered me in any way 'cause I'm skilled in one handed tasks. Second best Kendō fighter in 2008." Nami boasted as she thumped her spare thumb on her chest.

"Thats impressive, and did you compete with your prothetic?" Sona asked her as she shook her head.

"Nope. I fought them all single handedly." Nami joked, which nearly caused Sona to fall onto the ground.

"W-well, have you thought about joining any clubs? Like the Student Council, or the ORC club?" Sona calmly asked as she regained composure after the terrible joke.

"What the ORC?" Nami asked her as they walked down the hallway.  
"It's the Occult Research Club. Which was founded by Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, while the Student Council was founded by myself and Tsubaki Shinra." Sona informed her as they opened the classroom door.

"Well, I'll check them out after school. Arigato Sona-san." Nami thanked her as they returned to class.

*Final bell ring*

"Yosh! Nii-chan, lets go! I want to check out some of the clubs they have." Nami told him as she pulled on his arm.

"Actually nee-chan, I can't go with you I have somewhere to be." Issei apologized as Nami released him.

"Don't tell me your hanging out with those idiots Matsuda and Motohama?" Nami asked as he shook his head.

"No. Actually I have a date. Amano Yūma asked me out." Issei cheered as he celebrated getting a girlfriend.

"That awesome, just be careful out there. You never know whats going on in town." Nami warned him as he went to meet up with his date.

"Alright Nii-chan!" Issei yelled to his smiling sister as he exited the schools walls. As soon as he was out of sight, her smile vanished.

"He got a date on his first day?" I doubt it." Nami muttered as she followed behind her brother to witness the suspiciously sudden date between Amano and her brother. Nami watched the couple going into an arcade, a restaurant, and lastly they ended they date by taking a stroll through a park.

"Issei-kun, that date was wonderful. Would you do something for me?" Amano asked him as they sat down on the central fountain.

"What is it Amano-chan?" Issei asked her as she turned towards her date. Her answer shocked Nami terribly.

"Would you die for me?" Amano asked as purple electricity sparked from her hand.

"W-what?" Issei asked, and she threw a violet coloured spear of lightning right threw his chest.

"You see Issei, you hold a powerful item known as a Sacred gear. If you weren't born with the sacred gear, you would have been fine. The only person you should blame is God." Amano told him as she pushed him back into the fountain.

"You WHORE!" Nami screamed as she jumped towards the lightning wielder, and pulled the glove off her prothetic. Revealing the titanium joints, and knuckles on her limb. She delivered a massive right hook directly to the girls stomach, which caused her illusion to come undone. Her conservative pinkish dress and white skirt changed into a series of leather bands that just covered her privates.

"Ouch, that hurt. Why are you here?" Amano asked her as she summoned electricity in her palms.

"You killed my brother, you God damned bitch." Nami screamed as she slammed her hand into Amano's right cheek.

"You know what, your pretty hot. I might have to keep ya." Amano thought as she electrocuted Nami's arm and chest, causing her to drop to the ground in a spasm.

"W...who a-are you?" Nami asked as attempted to stand up, before dropping to the ground spasming.

"It won't matter now. My name is Raynare and I'm a fallen angel." Raynare explained as she grabbed Nami's hair and held her face over Issei's bleeding, drowning face.

"Hey _Issei-kun_ , looks like you've doomed your sister as well. If God didn't give you your sacred gear, you and your sister would have lived a normal life." Raynare mocked him as she kneed Nami in front of him and threw her over her shoulder. She extended her wings and took off towards her church, the only evidence they were there was a bleeding pervert, some blood from the two girls, and a single strawberry blonde hair on the fountains edge.

*Abandoned Church*

"Raynare why did you bring _that thing_ here?" A blue eyed, twin tailed, gothic Lolita dressed girl asked as Raynare tied said _thing's_ hands and legs together and set the unconscious blondie on the pew.

"Calm down Mittelt. This girl is apparently the targets sister, and she's here because she interested me. I thought we could _get some use_ out of her while we wait for the nun girl to appear." Raynare told her smaller companion as their Nave blue ally to enter the main church room.

"Isn't Asia suppose to show up in the next few days?" The Navy bluenette asked her as Raynare squeezed the strawberry blondes leg and slowly moved up her leg.

"She is, so do you want to break in her?" Raynare questioned as she moved Nami and strapped her to the silver St. Andrews cross.

"I'm sure we have some time time to kill." Mittelt declared as she slapped Nami awake.

"W-who the hell are you?" Nami asked as Raynare flipped the cross 180˚ so Nami's face was aligned with Mittelt's groin.

*Possible Dark lemon*

"Shut up, and lick." Mittelt demanded as she smashed her crotch against Nami's face.

"What us her name?" the bluenette asked them as Mittelt pulled Nami's face and flipped her right side up.

"What's your name handsy?" Mittelt asked as she slapped her.  
"It's Nami Uzumaki Hyoudou." Nami barked out as Raynare ripped her right arm off.

"Alright then _Nami._ You are going to refer to us as Raynare-sama, Mittelt -sama, and Kalawarner-sama. You are going to keep us entertained until Asia shows up." Raynare informed her as she focused her energy on her groin, and a 15cm penis ripped away her panties. Mittelt and the bluenette, likely Kalawarner, followed suit. Mittelt created a 20cm and Kalawarner created a 14cm sceptre.

"Fuck you." Nami spat out and Raynare licked her cheek.

"That's the plan." Raynare informed her as she electrified her palms and sliced Nami's clothes from the left to right diagonally. Which split her uniform in two, and left her strapped to the cross nude. Kalawarner set the cross horizontally, with Raynare standing between her legs and Kalawarner aligned herself with Nami's face.

* * *

*CENSORED*

* * *

"Enjoy your stay _Nami-chan_ , 'cause your going to be getting a companion soon." Mittelt told her as they exited the main room and left Nami to slip out of consciousness.

*Unknown*

"Where am I?" Nami asked herself as she floated through an abyss in a simple black skintight suit.

 **"Hello Nami-san, I have something to discuss with you." A powerful masculine voice declared as she turned around to see a battered blonde in a torn golden robes, and** **shoulder length hair floating up in the air.**

"Who are you, where are we?" Nami asked him a dead tone as she noticed his bloodied right arm.

 **"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm your predecessor. Right now, we are residing inside your soul." Naruto informed her as Nami grabbed his bloody stump, but noticed that the blood was seemingly painted on.**

"What does that mean for me?" Nami asked as she grabbed her right arm.

 **"I'm here to tell you about your parents, and your potential powers you hold." Naruto told her as he created two chairs for them to sit on.**

"Please continue then." Nami agreed as they took the seats.

*End*


End file.
